Journey to felicity
by er454
Summary: The Black Canary had once been a hard woman and still is. But something about Felicity Smoak tears down the darkness Sara never thought would leave. Oliver notices fast.
1. Chapter 1

Sara knew she was dating Oliver but she always had some inclination to the finer sex. At least that's what she told herself when she realized she'd been staring at felicity for what seemed the nth time. How could she not though? For her and Ollie, there was one person who was fully accepting of them despite being...normal. And kind and beautiful and all around the cutest person she'd ever met. So she never got angry or jealous when she got Ollie giving Felicity his Alladin who found a genie lamp look. When a vigilante meets Felicity, they're helpless against the bright coloured nail polish and lipstick adorned rambling IT genius with a heart of gold. Add the fact that Felicity seemed to like them, _even_ _admire_ them, despite their pasts, and they never stood a chance.

"What you working on there?" Sara approached the pretty blonde after hopping down from the salmon ladder.

"Oh! Hi Sara - not a lot. Not much going on now that there are not one but two vigilantes in the mix." Felicity replied with her fingers accenting the additional number count. "The screens look like they don't work right now but that's mainly because nobody is out tonight. Rest assured that Starling City is one of the safest and most boring cities of all time tonight."

Sara laughed. "Adding the Black Canary to the Arrow makes for a bad place to host crime. Especially since she has fewer morals and rules than he. So then if there's no crime what are you doing sitting here and not heading out? This foundry isn't the homiest place."

Felicity frowned slightly at the backhand shot Sara said about herself but let it go and answered Sara, "Well I mean, you were here working out alone and then I thought I needed to catch up on work work which I could do anywhere and why not keep you company? I mean I guess I really didn't know whether you wanted company or not but by the time I asked that question I was here." Felicity sheepishly finished with a slight blush that made Sara feel she should reciprocate with something to ease the girl despite how cute she looked.

"You're very sweet. And great company - so thank you."

"Of course Sara. We're friends… right? I know we haven't exactly hung out beyond Arrow business but -"

"Felicity. You took a bullet for me. We're friends. " Sara replied with a tone that negated any possible argument.

Felicity grinned back in response and Sara felt her heart clench at the sight. _Since when did an assassin fall for just a grin from an IT tech?_

"Thanks Sara...I know that I wasn't the most welcome I could've been before and I'm sorry for that. But now I know you, and you're awesome and smart and nice and I wonder why I ever thought I stood a chance at disliking you."

"I'm not all you think I am Felicity. Assassin comes to mind for many."

"Well I guess I can't say I know everything about you- although now that I think about it we should totally go for drinks sometime for that - but I know you're one of the good guys Sara."

"Felicity I'm not-" Sara watched as Felicity continued to talk more heatedly with hands starting to wave around to emphasize. "-I mean I know you think you're stuck as an assassin but you're really not! An assassin is only an assassin so long as she continues it. Which you haven't, by the way, making you a fully EX-assassin!" Felicity then realized she had started crescendoing her small speech and that she had in effect just told off a highly trained ex-assassin. She started to apologize "Wow..uh don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to yell or scream at you Sara and while I do stand by everything I said I also know that you can definitely handle yourself and it was definitely not my pla-"

Sara swallowed tightly and she knew that if it weren't for the League's training she would not have been able to hold the tears back. "Thank you Felicity. That means a lot."

Blue eyes met warm brown and the silence that should have been awkward rested calmly on both.

Felicity replied softly this time, "I was just telling you the truth Sara. I don't know how you got such bad rep with yourself but know that that's not the case with me… I'm uh.. I'm going to hug you now Sara." Felicity smiled and stepped towards her as she said her warning.

When warm arms and a slightly fruity scent that filled her nostrils became her world, Sara closed her eyes and savored the feeling of true and full acceptance. It had been a long long time since someone fully accepted her as she was now. Even Ollie still had his own misgivings about her past and Nyssa had only loved her because of who she forced herself to become. Not who she truly was. Knowing now that someone as pure as Felicity accepted her did wonders for her heart and soul. The fact that a hug from Felicity made her feel more than any make out session with both her past lovers had her rethinking her current relationship status. However, just as those thoughts began to form, Sara realized Felicity was about to let go and not wanting the hug to end just yet, shot her arms out to return the hug firmly.

When Felicity felt Sara's arms around her she realized that Sara probably needed this more than she let on. Felicity relaxed into it and decided to just enjoy the warmth.

"This is nice. Our first hug. Not that I'm going to start counting them or anything- well i mean I might subconsciously I guess. But I'll try not to make the effort to. Not that I'm expecting many many hugs to come. Or no hugs at all. We will have the right amount of hugs. I'm starting to babble aren't I? And I'm ruining the moment. If this was a moment.. which I think it is? Friends have moments…right?"

Sara laughed as she reluctantly let Felicity go. "Yes Felicity. To all of it. Anyways I'm done here… do you want to grab dinner?"

"Sure - Big belly? I drove here today so I have the car."

"Great. I'll just shower and be right out."

As Sara walked to the shower, she smiled to herself. Even if she would never be good enough for Felicity in THAT way, having her for a friend would still be the best thing that happened to her. She knew of Ollie's feelings for the blonde and while she wasn't in a place to compete with him for her (was Felicity even bi?) she would take whatever she could get from Felicity. Friendship and warmth and feelings - so different from the numbness that had resided in the Black Canary for so long.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver knew that something was different between him and Sara since last week. They didn't talk about it, but there was definitely an air of resignation. He wasn't too bothered to be honest - he knew ever since Sara's "you're cute" greeting to felicity that there was someone else on team arrow far more interesting to her than he was. That said, being with Sara was… easy, if not fulfilling. Not only were they both on the same page without needing to talk about anything, but he never had to worry whether Sara could take care of herself. Hell she took him down every other day during their sparring sessions. Granted he never got to use his bow and arrow during their spars and she specialized in close combat but still. Sara was his equal in every way be it good or bad.

_And that's probably why I need to be worried. _He thought as he finished signing the last few contracts before he headed out. Sara had been acting different not only towards him but with Felicity too. More open, warmer - _intentional_. He wasn't sure whether it was just friendship that she was after since Felicity was straight - _thank goodness for that - _or if Sara came to a similar conclusion that he had. Felicity was too good for the both of them and even without being in a relationship with her, she would always be the best thing to happen to either of them. When Barry Allen had come in to swoop Felicity off her feet, he was certainly jealous but not challenged. Barry was barely a man and Felicity had already done so much and seen so much with the vigilante business that Oliver never viewed Barry as a worthy competitor for Felicity's affections. _Sara's different though. An equal. One who knew how rare and important someone like Felicity was. _Oliver frowned. He never learned to share in the first place and would need to tread lightly with Sara to see exactly what she was after.

Finishing up his last signatures, Oliver headed out to see Felicity who was idly on her computer.

"And how is my lovely assistant today?"

"Bored. Unchallenged. Overall just pondering her existence in this present moment - I feel like if there were alternate Felicities in alternate universes that they would all be so embarrassed for me - I literally played through Candy Crush and bought three new pairs of shoes the last 5 hours. But alas - tis the life of an underachieving genius." Felicity finished with flourish. In all honesty, she had gotten over the job change and just liked to hold it forever over Oliver. Smirking at Oliver's reactive wince, she inwardly smiled. Too easy.

"And would this underachieving genius like lunch with her favorite boss?" Oliver gave her his best charm the pants off anyone grin.

"You're my only boss Oliver. Both early hours and the sleeping hours. Not that we're reenacting any Fifty Shades scenario." Felicity cut herself off after that. She would have explained further but seeing Oliver's beginning grin, she just moved on. "Only if you're including a chocolate milkshake with it. And I get to drive. No town cars since it's Dig's night off anyways"

He hated her car. Not that he didn't think she made a good choice with it or anything - but seriously. What's a 6'1 vigilante to do in a Mini Cooper? Oliver sighed, " You drive a hard bargain Smoaks. Don't think I don't know how amused you get I have to cram into your car…" Oliver trailed off as he saw Felicity's steady pokerface give back an eyebrow raise. "Ok. Deal - let's go."

"Should we text Sara to see if she wants to join?" Felicity asked as she grabbed her things.

"Did you want her to join? I guess she might be free…" He missed his lunches with only Felicity - they only really got them when Dig had a day off and it had been awhile. _Although this would give me a better read of Sara_. It never occurred to Oliver that if anything, he and Sara were supposed to be the ones dating.

"Well she is your girlfriend isn't she? Plus it's way too early for any respectable nightclub bartender to be working anyways. I'm gonna just go to the ladies room quickly before we head out. Go ahead and let her know we're leaving now if she wanted a ride. A hot Mini Cooper ride!" Felicity finished off as she walked off.

Oliver shook his head with a slight chuckle and took out his phone.

_Hey grabbing lunch with Felicity. Want to join? _Before he could half hope Sara was still sleeping, it pinged back.

_Sure - where? _  
_Although Felicity is going…Big Belly I'm guessing?_

_Yup. she's driving too. Asked if you wanted a ride in the Mini._

_Yeah ok. Pick me up at 56th and Oak. Should be there in 10._

Oliver heard her heels before he saw his blonde IT genius come back. "Sara's free - you all set to go?" Oliver turned to Felicity when he didn't get any reply and saw her frowning "Hey Felicity. You alright there?"

"Wha -? Oh yes good. Yes I'm ready. Actually Oliver, can I also have the afternoon off after lunch? My brother, er half-brother just called - he's staying over in the Glades for a few nights and just called. He wanted to…catch up?" Felicity was thrown back. In all honesty, her relationship with her brother was always shaky hence her leaving and coming to Starling by herself. But she could never say no to family either.

Oliver grimaced. " Felicity…" he half whined, " You know I'd give you any afterno -any day off that you need but the Glades is a dangerous place to be meeting. I'd go with you but I have that board meeting later - could you postpone for tomorrow?"

Felicity stared back hard "You do know that I used to live on my own and never needed a bodyguard before this whole Arrow thing came up right? I mean yes granted, I did get mugged once but it was a small mugging. Or at least I think it was a mugging - they started walking towards me and I threw some cash at them and ran. Now I hope it really was going to be a mugging or whoever they were probably got offended- and ANYWAYS, " Felicity broke off and breathed. " The point is, I'm sure I'll be fine meeting my brother after lunch without you Oliver. I do not need any 24/7 guard. And I know that I'm -"

"Felicity. You just got shot." Oliver broke in and failed to hide the crack in his voice. "I just - it's too much too soon. I can't- "

She replied softly this time, "Oliver, yes I got shot. But I'm going today. I'll be safe I promise. I have my tracker - two of them!- in my phone and the emergency SOS beacon too. I don't want to be babysat or told what I can and can't do. And yes that does mean that I was only asking for the afternoon off out of politeness." She ended with a slight smile hoping to win him over.

He sighed - he wasn't going to win this one. Maybe he could get out of the board meeting early to catch up with her later. In secret of course. "Alright Felicity." Oliver crooked a smile " I don't know when I lost the ability to say no to you"

"Great!" Felicity answered enthusiastically. She still had slight butterflies about meeting her brother but knew she needed to play off any apprehension lest Oliver think she could be convinced to skip it otherwise. "Let us get lunch then - onward to Natasha!"

"Natasha?"

"You've met her Oliver. And you've bled all over her too"

"Ah yes. Sorry." 


End file.
